Drink With Me Sometime
by Razor Scion
Summary: Kaname Junko shares a drink and a little of her past with a mysterious new intern.


Kaname Junko slunk towards the bar and away from her raucous co workers. Though she knew she would be nursing a headache and a hangover in the morning, she hadn't quite finished celebrating. Her preference was to drink a little around her coworkers before getting well and truly wasted on her own.

_The old coot's retirement is finally here. Now finally I can move up in the company,_ thought Junko as she slid onto a reasonably sturdy stool.

"Excuse me, Kaname-san, would you mind if I shared a drink with you?" asked a voice from behind her.

Junko cringed internally at the thought of having her particular drinking habits being violated by the apes that were her co workers but diplomacy demanded she sometimes make concessions. Hiding the cringe before it could be noticed; she turned to identify the stranger.

"Ah, of course, sit, I'll order us some drinks," She offered happily, "Were you with the new batch of inductees? I'm sorry, I'm afraid I haven't learned your name properly yet, miss…?"

"Akemi. Akemi Madoka, I'll be in your care, Kaname-san," said the inductee with long flowing pink hair, taking her seat by Junko's side.

A brief but not uncomfortable silence endured as the bartender delivered their cocktails with the practiced ease of repetition before moving on to other customers.

"So…" said Junko trying to get some conversation rolling, "Do you have any questions about the work you'll be doing?"

Junko winced internally. This was meant to be casual partying, not work with drinks included.

"Ah, not really… I was actually a bit more interested in you," said Madoka, "I heard from some of the other workers that you're extremely successful in the business and still manage to find time for your family... I suppose I wanted to know your secret?"

"Oh? Interested in an old lady like me? After my job already hmmm?" teased Junko.

"Maybe I am?" retorted Madoka.

"I must warn you I am quite ruthless when threatened. If you want my job you'll have to come at me full steam ahead, and if you fail I'll make sure you regret it," joked Junko.

"By all means, do your worst. The more insurmountable the challenge, the more strength it gives me to overcome it!"

Junko grinned. Whether it was the alcohol or the girls personality rubbing off on her she wasn't sure. Perhaps it was…

Junko sighed too loudly to be ignored. Before she could catch herself her compatriot had already noticed.

"Is something wrong?" asked Madoka, suddenly serious from her once jocular tone.

_Too late, _grumbled Junko.

"It-It's nothing," she dismissed.

"It doesn't _sound_ like nothing," said Madoka between drinks.

"There's no escaping this conversation, is there?" asked Junko, feeling helpless for once.

"You're completely surrounded and have nothing to negotiate with. Surrender is your only option," declared Madoka.

"I'll drink to that! Kanpai!" shouted Junko.

"Kanpai!" responded Madoka.

Silence once again accompanied the bartender as he came to recharge their drinks. Junko didn't much care as it was all going on the company tab and she intended to bleed them for all they were worth. Though part of her rebelled at the idea of opening up to one of the new inductees there was another part of her, the greater part, that just couldn't say no to that face.

"I've worked in this company for years," began Junko, "I've built a family and a successful career. I have a loving husband and a wonderful son… yet I have a regret."

"What could you possibly regret? Your life sounds wonderful!"

Junko sighed again. Either the girl's upbeat attitude was getting her down or she was sliding into a sad drunk mood.

"About twenty years ago, just when I was starting out, my husband and I tried to have a child. We tried many times but in the end it was fruitless. We saw doctors but they insisted that just had to keep trying. Eventually, I moved up in the company and the opportunity that had opened up closed once again," said Junko sadly.

"But, you have a son, don't you?" queried Madoka.

"Yes, he's lovely. He had an imaginary friend called Madoka, you know?"

"Ehehehe," laughed Madoka nervously, "That's from an anime, isn't it?"

"I guess so," said Junko.

"So, what do you have to regret?" asked Madoka.

"I always wondered… if I'd had a son or a daughter the first time my husband and I tried… what would her life be like? Would she have a boyfriend? Would she be married? What work would she be doing? Would she be drinking with me? Or would she be studying extra hard for a test?"

Junko ceased her rambling to charge herself with yet more alcohol.

"What if it was a he?" asked Madoka.

"What?" queried Junko.

"You wondered about a son or a daughter, but you spoke entirely as though you'd wanted a daughter," said Madoka.

"I try to imagine having a son back then, of Tatsuya playing with an older brother, but it always seems wrong," mused Junko, "I always felt that I'd have a girl the first time around. Even with Tatsuya I felt very strongly that I was going to have a girl…"

Junko rubbed her neck. The cocktails were all going straight to her head tonight… was her age catching up with her?

"You know… if I did have a daughter back then she'd be about your age by now…" pondered Junko.

"I'm flattered Kaname-san," said Madoka.

The room began to spin for Junko.

_How much Vodka did the bartender mix into this?_ Thought Junko.

Madoka noticed Junko's swaying.

"I think you've had enough, Kaname-san," fussed Madoka, "Come on, I'll help you home."

"Call me Mama," she slurred as she lost her brain-mouth filter and began to slide off her chair.

Madoka caught her before she could slip off completely. Supporting her weight easily, she began the trip back to the Kaname household with Junko in tow.

"We're going home, Mama, rest your head, you'll be with Tomohisa and Tatsuya soon, I promise."

Though practically passed out, Junko managed to edge out some final words before losing herself entirely to a drunken haze.

"Thank you, Madoka-chan."


End file.
